Agua
by Alastor Black
Summary: Draco ha visto decenas de chicos desnudos. Puede que centenares. Weasley solo es uno más. O, al menos, eso quisiera él. Slash.


Esto no me pertenece. No lo hago por ánimo de lucro. Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico. Advertido quedas. Para Neyade, como pequeño regalo de Navidad.

**

Draco ha visto decenas de chicos desnudos. Puede que incluso centenares. Los ha visto morenos y rubios, con pecas en la espalda, con la piel tostada por el sol. Ha compartido ducha con tíos altos y con tíos bajos, con algunos más delgados y otros que no lo son tanto. Ha oído bromas de todo tipo en el vestuario y nunca le ha preocupado especialmente agacharse a por el jabón mientras se duchaba. Es un proceso normal. En un vestuario masculino, ver pollas de todos los estilos está a la orden del día.

No le incomoda, no le hace sentir vergüenza de ningún tipo. Quizá, en el principio de los tiempos, se fijase un poquito en el culo de éste o en cuánto le medía aquel pero… ¿ahora? Eso está superado, es cosa de críos. Igual que las risitas cuando se resbala la pastilla de jabón de la mano y se cae entre los platos de la ducha. Exactamente igual.

Ahora no se fija en esas cosas. Entra, se desviste, se ducha, se viste, se va. Es una rutina más. Es algo que está dentro de lo normal, de lo corriente, de lo monótono. Pero entonces, un buen día, le da por mirar y la rutina se rompe. Solo se da cuenta de que está embelesado cuando oye una risa a su izquierda que le hace girar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que lleva un par de minutos dejando caer el champú sobre su mano derecha con gesto estúpido.

Ese día se viste a más velocidad de lo normal, mirando por encima del hombro de vez en cuando para controlar si sale o no. Cuando sale del vestuario, terminando de abrocharse la chaqueta aún, se para un segundo a tomar aire, apoyándose contra la pared del pasillo.

Solo es una polla más, un cuerpo desnudo más. Lo mismo de siempre solo que con pecas y piel blanca y pelo pelirrojo y ojos azules. Solo eso.

Una semana después, vuelve a aparecer entre las brumas de las duchas y Draco tira el bote del gel dos veces antes de que él se gire y le dedique una mirada confusa. Draco intenta disimular sin éxito y se pega más al chorro del agua para que oculte la erección que tiene desde hace rato y que le retiene allí.

- ¿Malfoy?

Draco traga saliva y si no fuera por el ruido del agua, estaría seguro de que el sonido se habría oído por todo el baño. Siente que enrojece aún más (si eso es posible) y alza la cabeza un poco, mirándole todo lo mal que puede (que no es mucho dadas las circunstancias).

- Weasley.

La palabra le sale estrangulada antes de tirar el bote una vez más en un intento inútil de hacer algo útil con sus manos. Ron le mira más confuso que antes y se agacha (por Dios, se AGACHA) y Draco no quiere mirar hacia abajo pero no puede evitarlo y antes de que se de cuenta, está correspondiéndole la mirada a un par de ojos azules que se abren sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué coño es esto, Malfoy?

Al menos, Weasley está tan rojo como él (hasta las orejas, básicamente, de un color parecido al escarlata más intenso que haya). Draco le arrebata el bote del gel de las manos y hace un sonido que podría ser interpretado de muchas formas pero que, en su forma más elemental, viene a preguntar qué diablos espera qué le conteste.

Diablos, la tiene dura. Es obvio. Más que obvio. Salta a la vista cómo la tiene y por qué. No hay muchas chicas por aquí, no hay nada suave y femenino y la ducha está vacía a excepción de ellos dos. Y dios santo, le resulta bastante imposible dejar de observar el agua cayendo por el cuerpo de Weasley.

El resultado está entre sus piernas. No está bien, no es normal. Pero qué quiere que le haga Weasley, la culpa es suya por haberse duchado y por… bueno, qué sabe Draco. Solo quiere desaparecer. Solo se le ocurre bajar la mirada. Y no sabe si dar gracias a Dios porque Weasley también es humano y también la tiene dura o ponerse a rezar por desmayarse o morirse o algo así porque no puede aguantarse. No puede hacerlo. No. Tiene que. Debe de.

La está tocando. Con el agua cayendo por sus dedos antes de tocar la polla de Weasley, antes de caer libremente hasta el plato de la ducha. Da un paso hacia delante y mira a Ron a través del flequillo, que sigo rojo como la grana y que respira entrecortadamente con una mirada que parece estar indecisa entre empujarle o dejarle seguir. Pero si algo tiene claro Draco es que ahora que lo tiene, no lo va a soltar así que, apretando los labios ligeramente por la tensión, la acaricia de arriba abajo.

Tiene que estar mareándose. Esta sensación de vértigo apoderándose de él, embargándole de arriba abajo mientras empuja a Weasley contra los azulejos y le besa y le mete mano, frotándose contra él, comiéndole la boca sin piedad. Tiene que estar mareado o soñando o algo porque esto no es normal. Además, él no le ayuda a sentirse bien o a sentirse sobrio (porque esa es otra, tiene que estar borracho para estar haciendo esto) y le mete los dedos entre el pelo y puede sentir como Ron tira ligeramente cuando es demasiado o los deja descansando, simplemente enredados, cuando está disfrutando y todo va bien, en su punto.

Cuando se corren, frotándose desesperados uno contra el otro como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en cinco minutos (y probablemente sea así, después de lo que acaban de hacer), Weasley le empuja, saliendo de la ducha. Y Draco lo hace tras él.

El silencio es incómodo y mucho más que tenso mientras se visten. Apenas se dedican una mirada y Draco tiene necesidad de decir algo pero ¿el qué? Weasley le ahorra el trago, hablándole justo cuando está a punto de salir.

- Mejor que no le contemos esto a nadie.

Draco no puede estar más de acuerdo. Además, ¿quién le creería, por favor? Asiente en silencio y suspira. No le da tiempo a más cuando escucha de nuevo la voz de Weasley, dirigiéndose a él con un matiz distinto que otras veces.

- El miércoles próximo estaré a las nueve aquí.

Y sale de allí sin mirarle una sola vez, dejándole con la boca abierta y una sensación nueva hormigueándole en la punta de los dedos. Quizá se convierta en rutina, solo quizá.


End file.
